Mi final ¿feliz?
by Olii Taisho
Summary: Danna, una chica normal que no conoce el amor, ¿será esta su oportunidad para que se lo presenten?


**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un one-shot original. Los personajes, así como la historia, son completamente mios!**

**Espero que les guste! :DD**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

La tarde era lluviosa, el sol parecía haberse perdido entre las nubes, me parecía gracioso ver a la gente correr para buscar un refugio, a mí no me importaba mojarme, pues tan solo era agua y de un pequeño resfriado no pasaba. Entre a mi salón de clases, no teníamos maestro así que todos estaban fuera de su lugar, deje mis cosas y fui a donde se encontraban mis amigas.

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Danna, hoy se te hizo tarde ¿verdad?, creí que no vendrías- dijo Jade mientras se levantaba para saludarme, ella era una chica algo extraña, no le gustaba relacionarse mucho con otras personas, me había costado trabajo que me tuviera confianza, sin embargo ahora éramos muy amigas.

-Si, se me hizo un poco tarde, mi alarma no sonó- hice un puchero y Jade sonrió

-La mía tampoco sonó-

-Bueno pero no es de sorprender que llegues tarde Abril- me arrepentí de decir eso, Abril, era otra de mis amigas, era muy bonita, su cabello era café castaño y su piel blanca, a la mayoría de los chicos le gustaba, pero ella no les hacia mucho caso, ¡jaa pobres!

-Oye Danna, cuéntame ¿qué paso con Dylan?-

-Humm, pues nada, no creo que pueda hablarle- ya había perdido la esperanza con ese chico, nunca le pude hablar ¿por qué?, soy muy tímida para acercarme a los chicos que me gustan, inmediatamente mis mejillas toman un color rojo y las palabras simplemente no salen, algo realmente vergonzoso.

\- Y ¿por qué no?, tengo un plan para que le hables- asentí con la cabeza en señal de que la escuchaba – Cuando lo veas, te acercas y le dices "Hola, disculpa conoces a… ¿Isaac?"-

-¿Isaac, quien es?- no conocía a alguien con ese nombre

-No lo se, solo lo invente, bueno tu le dices eso y ya de ahí le sacas platica- bien, tal vez lo intentaría.

Las clases terminaron y como hoy era Jueves me tendría que ir sola, llegue a la parada de autobús y espere un buen rato, la lluvia había parado, mire mi celular, _2:20 _ya era tarde, y el bus se tardaba demasiado, mire a mi alrededor, solo estaba una señora con dos pequeños algo inquietos, una pareja de enamorados y dos jóvenes que al parecer eran amigos, uno era bajito y el otro alto, no les podía ver bien pues estaban a espaldas de mi, de repente el chico alto volteo… mi corazón se acelero, mis manos y piernas temblaron, me asuste al sentirme así, tenia puesto su uniforme escolar, trate de buscar algo que me indicara el nombre de su instituto, pero no tenia nada, no era de la misma escuela que yo, pues nunca le había visto, que lastima, pensé, era realmente lindo, además de alto, tenia unos ojos muy lindos, su cabello era café, lo tenia un poco despeinado pero lo hacia ver mas ¿sexy?, me avergoncé de mis pensamientos y voltee a otra parte, no me di cuenta de cuando llego el bus, hasta que uno de los niños comenzó a gritarle a su hermano_ "Ya vámonos, ya vámonos" _ desperté de mi pequeño transe y subí, ¿lo volvería a ver, cierto?.

Paso una semana y aquel no había vuelto a aparecer, el timbre de salida sonó, tome mis cosas y baje, quería irme rápido para ver si de pura casualidad lo veía.

-Jaime- mire hacia arriba, era Jade, hice una mueca en señal de pregunta – Espérame ahí, ya bajo- me senté en una de las jardineras a esperar a mi amiga, unos chicos venían bajando, pero no les vi bien, luego atrás de ellos paso una chica gritando _"Isaac, espérenme"_ ¿Isaac? Busque con la mirada a quien llamaba aquella joven, casi me voy para atrás al ver que, el de nombre Isaac, no era otro que el chico guapo de la parada de autobús, ¿va en ésta escuela, se llama Isaac? él volteo y sonrió mientras apuraba su paso para hacer enojar a su amiga.

-Ya podemos irnos- me levante rápido de la jardinera y tomé de la mano a Jade- ¿Qué te pasa, por que me llevas corriendo Danna?

\- ¡Es él!- no podía creerlo, ¡estábamos en la misma escuela!, cuando salimos vi que estaba con su amigo, el mismo de la vez pasada, ¿cómo es que nunca lo vi?

-¿De quién hablas Danna?- Jade no lo había visto

-Es él, el que te conté el otro día que vi en la parada-

-¿El tipo sexy?- dijo con tono divertido

-¡Oye!- le mire con amenaza- Si es él, va en ésta escuela, esta allá- le señale discretamente el lugar en donde se encontraba

-Humm, pues si, no esta nada mal-

-¡Y se llama Isaac!- me vio sorprendida

-¿No ese nombre lo había inventado Abril, para que le hablaras a Dylan?-

-¡Si!, que coincidencia ¿no? jaja- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos.

Desde ese día lo había visto diario, era como si después de estar escondido bajo las piedras (pues nunca lo había visto), saliera para darse a conocer. Hasta que me arme de valor y decidí hablarle, no quería que me pasara como con Dylan, él estaba en la cafetería, ya tenia un buen pretexto.

-Hola- le salude, pero me arrepentí al instante

-Hola- sonrió, eso me ponía más nerviosa

-¿Cómo te llamas?- como si no lo supiera…

-Isaac- esperaba que dijera algo como _¿Y tú? _Pero lo no hizo, así que dije:

-¿Isaac?, yo soy Danna, ehh ¿tienes dos pesos que me prestes?- me sentí tan tonta preguntando eso, pero no encontré otra excusa, vi como revisaba sus bolsillos.

-No, amiga, lo demás lo deje en mi mochila-

-Oh bueno no importa, por cierto ¿en qué grupo vas?- para estas alturas mi voz temblaba un poco y mis mejillas estaban de un color rojizo.

-Voy en tercero B-

-¿Enserio?, yo también… bueno no… bueno… si, pero no en tercero, en segundo… ahh bueno tu me entiendes, adiós- me di la vuelta y huí de la cafetería, creo que el se quedo con cara de ¿Qué rayos? Y no lo culpo, esa era una de las razones por las que nunca le hablé a Dylan, por temor a hacer un gran ridículo como el que acababa de hacer.

Luego de eso, siempre que pasaba a su lado o cosas así, se me quedaba viendo y yo a él, era tan lindo, algo así como un juego, me gustaba que me mirara, y luego sonriera. Uno de esos días el receso ya había terminado y como mi salón estaba hasta el tercer piso yo solo tenia que agachar un poco la cabeza, para verlo recargado en el barandal frente a su salón, que por ser del mismo grupo, estaba abajo del mío.

-¿A quien ves Dan?- di un pequeño respingo por el susto

-A nadie- dije volteándome y tratando de disimular- me asustaste Karen- trataba de cambiar el tema

-Jaja lo siento, ¿a quién veías eh?- se asomo hacia abajo- ¿a Isaac?

-¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?- ¡¿de donde lo conocía Karen!?

-Sí va en salón de mi hermana, ¿te gusta verdad?-

-Ehh bueno… si algo…- su hermana iba en su mismo salón, vaya eso era bueno- Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok?

-Jajaja esta bien, no le diré a nadie, ¿quieres que te pase su Facebook?- ¿Facebook?, yo ya casi no lo usaba pues no tenia mucho que hacer ahí, prefería leer un fanfic o ver anime o doramas.

-¡Si!- trataría de acercarme a él por ese medio, Karen me lo dio y ya por la tarde en mi casa lo busque, envié la solicitud, vi algunas de sus fotos y cosas que le gustaban, di clic en donde decía _Información, _baje un poco y decía la fecha de cumpleaños, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento para después emprender una gran carrera… ¡Su cumpleaños era el mismo día que el mío!, no lo podía creer, era algo grandioso.

Al otro día por la tarde, vi que el había aceptado la invitación, ¿sabría él que era yo? Tal vez si, en fin, abrí en mensajes y escribí:

_*¡Hola!_

_**Hola _

¡Me contesto!, parecía niña chiquita muriendo de felicidad solo porque el puso "_Hola", _bueno considerando que nunca logré ni siquiera eso con Dylan, ya era una gran ventaja, además yo no era de esas chicas que todo el tiempo se la pasaba hablando de chicos o buscando un novio, no, en vez de eso yo me distraía con cosas, que a muchos les parecerían aburridas, como leer o ver una novela coreana, como había dicho antes, y el amor no era algo que me importara, sin embargo, algo estaba sucediendo conmigo, en las noches cuando me iba a dormir, ya no pensaba cosas como _"¿Qué le pasara a la pobre de Go Mi Nam?"_, ahora mi mente divagaba en futuro en donde Isaac y yo estuviéramos juntos, algo realmente extraño para mi, pues ya ni con Dylan me pasaba eso, él me gustaba, sí, pero no pensaba en tonterías, como yo les llamaba cuando mis amigas empezaban a hablar sobre eso, ¿Acaso me estaba… enamorando?... me sorprendí de mis pensamientos, apenas si lo conocía, ¿Cómo pensar eso?

_*¿Cómo estas?_

_**Bien ¿Y tú?_

_*También, algo ocupada " _

_**Jaja ¿por?_

_*Humm ya sabes, eso de dejar la tarea para el último momento_

_**Jaja si, me han contado XD _

Platiqué con el sobre que cosas le gustaban, lo que hacia en su tiempo libre y todo eso, me pareció muy agradable y me sentí aliviada de saber que no era de esas personas aburridas, o que como son atractivas, se creen la gran cosa, no, el era divertido y hasta de vez en cuando usaba el sarcasmo, ahora me gustaba un poco más…

En la escuela siempre lo veía y yo no podía ser mas feliz, pues el también me miraba y hasta en una ocasión pude verlo sonrojarse por algo que sus amigos le decían mientras yo pasaba por ahí. Aunque no siempre todo fue bueno. Por la noche, yo estaba viendo su muro de Facebook y publicó algo que me hizo sentir un poco desconcertada.

"_No eres la única que sufre, a mi también me duele tu ausencia"_

Esa frase me dejo pensando, busqué haber si decía algo mas, un nombre tal vez, en uno de los comentarios uno de sus amigos puso _"¿Lo dices por A?",_ ¿A?, ¿Ana, Alicia?, decidí dejar eso y me fui a dormir.

Al otro día tuvimos ceremonia, el sol lastimaba mis ojos y no podía ver nada, me cambié de lugar y había un pequeño poste, tenia cosas escritas, y algo llamo mi atención.

"_Isaac &amp; Adriana"_

Todo encajaba perfecto, eran sus nombres los que estaban escritos, era como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieran unidas ¿y tu?, tu solo salías sobrando, pero ¿qué habría pasado con ellos?, me dio un poco de curiosidad, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle, además de que el me confundía demasiado, ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera, si él quería a alguien mas?, una de las cosas que termino confundiéndome aun más fue una de nuestras conversaciones.

** ¿Por qué en la escuela nunca me hablas?

*Bueno, no es que no quiera, es que soy muy tímida

**Jaja no te preocupes, pero si quieres puedo ir yo

*Ehh?, no, la próxima vez que te vea te saludaré ;)

Y así como le dije, lo salude, fue menos vergonzoso que la vez pasada, pero no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, todo en mi estaba temblando, a su lado me sentía realmente pequeña, de cerca se veía mas lindo, ese día en la tarde platicamos y cuando le pregunte

*_¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?_

_**Genial, hermosísimo porque tú me saludaste_

_*Tan lindo fue, ¿aunque yo no sabia ni que decir?_

_**Jaja si, así de lindo fue, pero yo si tenia cosas que decir_

_*¿A si?, ¿Cómo que? _

_**Como… que ¿te quiero?..._

Si, y por cosas como esa, es que yo no sabia que pensar, necesitaba un consejo… ¡Jade!

-Humm ¿Jade?-

-¿Qué pasa Danna?-

-Necesito preguntarte algo-

-Vale dime- cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y me miro para ponerme más atención

-¿Recuerdas a Isaac?- asintió- Bien, pues ¿crees que le guste?- Jade me miro extraño

-Tal vez, siempre te mira, pero no lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me dejo en las mismas

-Solo quería saber tu opinión- sonreí- A por cierto hoy es Jueves me voy sola-

-Ahh cierto, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, hoy salimos a las 11:00 así que puedo ir yo -

-Vale, como quieras- siguió leyendo su libro, me quede sentada a su lado, sentí cosquillas en mi cuello, por inercia ladee mi cabeza y sonreí al ver de quien se trataba

-¡Hola!- me saludo

-Hola Isaac- tomo asiento al lado mío

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Humm nada, solo estaba acompañando a mi amiga-

-¿Te importaría que te la robe?- le pregunto a Jade, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo- Creo que no, ven, vamos a caminar- me ayudo a levantarme. Íbamos caminando juntos, podía sentir las miradas sobre nosotros, mis piernas temblaban, el no parecía notarlo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, tan solo caminábamos y sonreíamos como estúpidos.

-Oye…- habló por fin

-¿Si?-

-¿Hoy vienen por ti?- se veía tan tierno, el también estaba nervioso

-No, los jueves siempre me voy sola-

-Humm, me preguntaba, como hoy salimos temprano, ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo hasta la 1:00?- me sentí aun mas emocionada, ¡me estaba pidiendo que me quedara con el!

-Claro, esta bien-

-Bien, entonces te esperaré en la puerta principal- el timbre sonó y él me fue a dejar hasta mi salón.

-Nos vemos- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, corrí dentro del salón y ¡comencé a gritar!

-Dan, ya tranquila- Abril trataba de calmarme

-¡¿Viste?!, ¡es tan lindo, y me pidió que me quedara con el a la salida!

-Si, si lo vi, pero ya tranquila- trate de tranquilizarme, me senté en mi banca cuando el profesor entro, la clase me pareció eterna, mire mi celular _10:55, _bien solo faltaban 5 minutos para que saliéramos. Cuando el timbre sonó tome mis cosas y baje, su grupo ya no estaba así que supuse que el ya estaría esperándome en la puerta, me apresure para llegar a la puerta, pero en esos momentos hubiera deseado que la clase durara mas tiempo. Allí estaba él, abrazando a una chica, ella no le correspondía, pero el le decía algo al oído, después se separaron y ella negó con la cabeza, al parecer estaba llorando, me acerque un poco, pero me escondí detrás de un arbusto que había.

-Sé que tu aun sientes algo por mi- su voz sonaba dolida y suplicante

-Isaac, yo aun te quiero, pero no podemos estar juntos- ella mostraba una gran tristeza

-No me importa, Adriana, ¡yo no puedo estar sin ti!, ¿no entiendes lo mucho que me haces falta?- ya no podía seguir escuchando como profesaban su amor, salí de mi escondite y pase al lado de ellos, creo que ninguno de los dos lo noto, mi corazón dolía, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa, por suerte el bus no tardo mucho y pronto estuve en mi hogar, mi madre y mis hermanos no estaban, así que subí a mi cuarto y puse seguro a la puerta, me tumbé en la cama y abrasé me almohada, me sentí como una tonta.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que el te querría?- ahora hablaba en voz alta- ¿Sólo por que una vez te lo dijo y tu le creíste?, sabes pequeña Danna, estabas mejor hacia unos meses, no se como te fuiste a meter en esto- no, en realidad no lo sabia- ¿Y ahora que harás, seguirás como si nada hubiera pasado? Pues te digo algo, si, si paso, paso que tú te ilusionaste con alguien que pensaba en otra persona, ahh Dan hemos llegado demasiado tarde- a veces me hablaba como si no fuera yo, pues me ayudaba a decir lo que no podía reconocer yo misma y ésta era una de esas veces- Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero el amor no se hizo para nosotras- prendí la radio, tenia que distraerme, no quería ser de esas personas que se ahogan en su propio vaso de agua, me parecía algo muy ridículo.

"_Nunca debí hacerlo, solo debí ignorarlo, como algo que no se ve, como algo que no puedo entender, jamás debí de escuchar al amor…"_

Bahh esa canción "Without words", apague la radio, y decidí ver que había en la televisión, nada bueno, encendí mi laptop y me puse a ver un dorama, la noche se hizo presente y me fui a dormir, ni siquiera sentí cuando mi familia llego, pero no quería que amaneciera, tal vez no asistiría a la escuela… ¡No!, tenia que ir y enfrentar las cosas, huir no era una opción, no debía hacer lo que siempre eh detestado, me levante y me arregle, baje las escaleras y el desayuno ya estaba listo

-¿Ayer si comiste Dan?-

-Sí mamá- ahora que lo pensaba… no, no había comido, de todas formas no le diría a mi mamá para que no se preocupara. Terminé mi desayuno y fui a la escuela, en todo el día no lo vi, supuse que no habría ido a la escuela. Ya en la hora de salida iba bajando las escaleras y me lo encontré, ninguno dijo nada, de hecho ni siquiera me miro, paso como si nada, como si no me conociera…

Las siguientes semanas fue lo mismo, ya no hablábamos por Facebook como antes lo hacíamos, ahora cuando pasaba a su lado o venia de frente, no se inmutaba en verme, ni sonreírme, mucho menos hablarme, pero ¿Por qué hacia eso? Tal vez si se dio cuenta de que lo vi con Adriana.

De todas formas eso ya no importaba, ahora tan solo faltaban tres meses para que el ciclo escolar terminara y el y yo terminaríamos como empezamos, como dos completos extraños.

Durante la última semana de clases ya casi ni lo veía, fingía que no me importaba y trataba de estar bien, normal, pero paso algo que no esperaba. Era la hora de receso baje sola y me senté en una de las bancas, hoy no quería estar con nadie, tenia una libreta, estaba terminando de escribir una historia, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero no hice caso, solo seguí escribiendo.

-¿Así que ahora escribes?- Dioses… hace tanto que no escuchaba su voz

-¿Isaac?- deje de escribir y le mire

-¿Puedo ver lo que haces?- tomo mi libreta y comenzó a leer- Le cambiaste los nombre solamente, ¿no?

-…- no dije nada

-Danna, perdón, a mi también me dolía, ¡perdóname!- me abrazó, ya no pude contenerme más y le correspondí el abrazo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte, tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba saberlo.

-Por que no podía estar contigo sin pensar en ella- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió, me arrepentía de haber preguntado- Pero me eh dado cuenta, de que soy un gran tonto, ella no me quería como decía, aquel día que te dije que te esperaría, descubrí que todo era una farsa, ella me mentía, y salía con mi mejor amigo, estaba tan furioso que lo único que hice fue alejarme de ti, luego me di cuenta de que tu eras lo que mas me importaba, cuando te conocí, por un momento borraste todo sentimiento que tenia hacia Adriana, sin embargo cuando lo supe, ya era demasiado tarde, tu ya no me mirabas mas, perdóname- no pude más, llore, si, llore, lo que nunca pensé hacer, llorar por un hombre, me abrazo con mas fuerza- ¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por qué esperas hasta ahora para decirlo?-

-Porque soy un cobarde, y un tonto y…-

-¡Woow! ¡Detente ahí! Jajaja, vaya, por lo menos lo reconoces- le sonreí, el se acerco… me dio un beso, el primero, fue tan suave, lento, lleno de amor y esperanzas, nos separamos y el me dijo

-Ahora tendrás que cambiar el final en tu historia- asentí con la cabeza y me recargue en su hombro, el futuro no me preocupaba, ahora solo quería ser feliz.

Bien, ahora conoces su historia, la que estaba escrita en aquel cuaderno, y que por azares del destino tuvo que ser modificada, para que en vez de un final triste, Danna tuviera uno que siempre quiso.

FIN

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**¿Y bien? ¿Merezco ser perdonada por no actualizar mi otro fic? Jajaja no se preocupen, ya casi lo termino :DD **

**Gracias por leer! 3 **


End file.
